


I miss you

by Fjeril



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Graduation, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: I miss you, but what point is there to tell you now?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This might become part of a drabble series, with or without relationship with each other, I haven't decided anything for now

I miss you. Never will I admit it to your face, but I miss you. After you left, every started looking so dull, so pointless... For a few days, I forgot why I was even going to school at all.

I miss you. I miss hearing your voice, I miss our daily quarrels. I miss calling you 《digrace》, because it was the only word I knew to express how I felt. And, I must admit the truth, the only one I ever considered a disgrace was myself.

I miss you. Every day, I look at the club door, hoping that, someday, you'll come in, apologizing for skipping cub activities; and then I remember you don't need to skip it anymore.

 

I miss you. And I'll miss you forever, now. I hope you are happy. I hope she's taking care of you just the way you deserve. Because she's braver than I will ever be, because she's the one you chose, because she's lucky you return her feelings.

 

I miss you, but it's alright if you don't miss me.

**Author's Note:**

> That was super random, and written at the corner of a table. Sorry not sorry for the broken hearts.


End file.
